


Dark Martyr

by Urez_S_von_Thurisaz



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Demonic Possession, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urez_S_von_Thurisaz/pseuds/Urez_S_von_Thurisaz
Summary: Humans are naturally superstitious, theyneedtoworship.Izuku had learned that when he was first told about Santa Claus, and of how they once had worshiped their Emperor.Yes, Izuku understood this need well.Which made it all the better when his quirk appeared.Little over a decade later, Deku with his seemingly random quirk goes to UA, while a brutal vigilante turns lowly criminals into displays of religious reverence.





	1. The Difference

#  Dark Martyr 

###  The Difference 

The Musutafu settlement in Japan was a surprisingly quiet area, given the world of quirks. It was one of the primary reasons Inko had decided to settle there with her childhood friend Mitsuki. And when the two of them had children, it truly seemed almost too idyllic, especially when her son grew to be obsessed with heroes. It was just perfect. They would celebrate Christmas with Mitsuki, her husband, and Katsuki (who had inherited Mitsuki's passion with no doubt). When she told the two boys about Santa, their eyes lit up about the childrens tale of a jolly, fat man coming around once a year to give gifts to good boys and girls. With a world of heroes, it didn't seem impossible. Truly a perfect life.

Which is why it came as a shock when the doctor pronounced her son quirkless. Given how great life was going (even with Hizashi having to work and live in America) it seemed impossible that her son could have something that was so close to his heart denied to him. When the two came home, Izuku would play the video that had inspired him to heroism over and over again for an hour. It wasn't healthy and Inko knew it, and when she went to give her words that should encourage him... she couldn't.

She tried to find something in her mind that wasn't just a repeated apology, but came up empty with only the thing she wanted to avoid. She couldn't think of anything to say as he stared at her with eyes filled with tears full of broken dreams. Apology after apology fell from her mouth, which she knew would do nothing but make him feel worse at... worst, and only blame her for inheriting nothing to help his dreams at best (though she couldn't tell which was honestly worse).

But the next day had truly made her believe a god was watching over them.

She heard her son's cheer as if All Might had walked through the door to wish him a happy birthday, it felt as if yesterday had been just some overly long nightmare. Her son showed her... spikes growing out of his arms. His eyes were also different, the color of his eyes seemed to have inverted themselves, with green pupils white iris and black sclera, it took a few seconds longer than she would admit to recognize those eyes belonged to her son.

This was good news, it had to be. Her son had a quirk, one not like either hers or her husband's, but he had a quirk. He could be a hero. They just had to figure out what it did. She picked him up to take him to the doctor quickly, with some minor cuts. Putting him into the car wasn't any real trouble, but the spikes did cause rips in the car, particularly the seats, but surprisingly on the car door too.

Izuku's own mind was swimming in excitement, first the dream of a giant gold guy. He thought it was All Might at first, but All Might wasn't bald or had scribbles on his face. Someone else was there but Izuku didn't see him, but he could hear him. The words of a conversation still ringing in his mind _**'There is a difference between glory and sacrifice'**_ and one that was a weaker echo, yet present in his mind all the same _'I think I know enough of sacrifice'_. These had to be the inspiring words of heroes, Izuku felt in his heart, the good intention in their own hearts. So when he woke up to find the spikes growing out his arm, he was absolutely ecstatic to say the least. He could be hero.

They arrived at the doctor's office finding it both open and free. The doctor was busying himself with front desk work with his secretary. He began to greet them "Ah the Midoriyas, how..." he trailed off as he noticed the spikes growing from the smaller Midoriya's arms. Wasting no time he led them to the checkup room for a quick look over. 

Each spike was serrated with tiny hooks, and were capable of cutting most of the metals the doctor had on hand for these kinds of quirk tests. As far as Izuku could do to influence them, he seemed to be able to retract them with much effort and pop them out quickly like they were spring loaded into his flesh. This quirk was both strong and worrying to the doctor, as it seemed to have strong potential but also brought the question of what Midoriya was to wear. But the quirk seemed to solve that as well, while cloth and other clothing get ripped and eviscerated, thick padding and heavy plates almost split to allow the spikes through. Even though this solved what to use for clothing that just made a hundred more questions, but the doctor went through the quirk finding process long enough to take these things in stride.

The doctor handed Inko a notebook "I would encourage you and your son to take notes, I have a feeling we haven't found all this quirk has given your son. But I do think we should start classifying the quirk, clearly it's a mutation quirk. Even though it can be retracted, it seems to be more a permanent structure on his body... unless we take a scan just to be sure. But first, I think you would want to name this quirk first muh boy?" Izuku had great wonder in his eye as a dozens of names flew through his head, with one that stuck out strongly.

"Blessed Son." the name, while striking a cord with his mother, made the doctor rethink his opinion on the usually sunny disposition of Izuku, but he wasn't going to change it, he saw how the boy reacted the previous day. 'He can change when he's older' thought the doctor. The eyes still bothered him, as he couldn't place what they did, but many quirks had simple cosmetic changes. All quirks were mutations, but not all mutations were quirks, so the eyes were left out of the report (but he would update his other medical records accordingly

The family of two returned home smiling, Izuku for his renewed chance at heroism and Inko for her son's dreams and happiness were a shining light that was hard to find any trouble from.

But Izuku's dreams were anything but happy. A descent into an eye that was madness born into reality. Worlds burning eternally, under the baleful gaze of Gods, souls of an ancient and dead empire, and the fallen angels that call that hell home. Izuku's dreams were turned into nightmares, and he could hear something calling to him.

****

####  **NOW WE HUNT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE.
> 
> This story is being made in honor of the Word Bears release and the start of the Calth expansion for Horus Heresy Legions.
> 
> After a year long hiatus from testing different story telling styles, I have decided to pick up fanfic writing again. Here's to hoping I don't drop this one.


	2. Take No Pleasure Part 1

Another day, another odd dream. It started when he first got his quirk, dreams feeling angry without cause. Sated only by the hunt of those such anger can target. Petty criminals, what few there were, all but vanished in the few years. All without anyone knowing who to thank, or arrest. For when the criminals were found, they were slaughtered, eviscerated, and arranged into images of cruel reverence to... something.

These acts of barbarity brought the attention of pro-heroes. While the flashy heroes patrolled the streets during the day, giving a sense of security in the district, and Izuku a field day for getting autographs and notes on quirks, Underground Pros would lie in wait at night.

Eraser Head was always dedicated to his hero work, something most people misunderstood when they saw his usually (always) tired face. He had always been a night-owl, spending his nights on patrol. This night was different, with what people have taken to calling the Angelic Murderer prowling the streets. And he thinks he's finally found this killer. Over 6ft in height, arms (big enough to carry dumpsters) down to his shins covered in spikes and hands tipped with butcher knife like fingers, his legs were just as large and with feet that seemed more fit on an elephant than his body, the torso was large and covered in both muscles and bone protruding from his skin like necrotic armor, wings sprouting from his back with black feathers covering the back of it and leather skin on the front. The head was more mouth than face, with teeth more at home on various weapons than in a mouth and horns that could impale a small animal, but the eyes were the most notable part of him; looking like Emeralds the size of Aizawa's fists. His looks make Aizawa question how he _hadn't_ been found.

It was likely a mutation quirk of some sort, as this wasn't their first time meeting. His quirk had little effect on him, other than stop his more outrageous powers from flaring. Enough enhanced strength to give All Might a hard time (that was thankfully able to be turned off), and the armor dense enough that Aizawa had to cause more property damage than he would like (a perk to being an underground hero was avoiding public backlash from that) was just some of the things that made him a nightmare at the best nights. This was something better than his best nights.

Because he had backup close by.

A loud voice slammed into the wall next to the 'Angel', creating a smokescreen and getting dust in Aizawa's eyes.

Aizawa now thinks this is worse than his actual worst nights.

Hizashi, better known as Present Mic, ran into the alleyway the three second skirmish took place in. Hizashi was sputtering a little about 'sorry for missing and getting debris in you eyes' "and letting the Murderer get away." That seems to have gotten him to shut up, but the new issue they needed to deal with is the damage they just did to the wall.

What was left of it anyways. "Hope for your own sake the people who live there are feeling lenient," Hizashi finally looks at his 'help' and lets his jaw drop like a rock "because I am not paying for that." Aizawa says, pointing to a former wall's remains. The hole was bigger than Hizashi thought it would have been (though he mentally notes it would have been smaller had he hit his target). The two stow away the House address for later and look to see if the vigilante was anywhere in sight.

After an hour search turned up nothing, the sun began to emerged, and Hizashi was escorted back to the house to apologize and pay for damages.

Izuku was having a great morning, the dreams were tame last night (only being about running from head that's glare made him feel weaker, and had a voice that could punch through walls), he got up early, had breakfast, and got a face full of fist by two pro-heroes dropping by. He had just went out the door to go to school when Present Mic started knocking on his face.

A great morning indeed. Even if Hizashi/Aizawa's day went from bad/annoying to worse/somewhat better.

Again apologizing and repaying damages (with an autograph and promise to send a file on his quirk (oddly specific for Aizawa)), Izuku went off to school.

Aizawa was the first to greet Miss Midoriya, he could tell his explanation would be much more calm and collected than whatever Hizashi had thought of. Quickly explaining the situation (and how it was Hizashi and **NOT** him paying for damages.

Izuku's day was fairly good, an accurate description for most days after he got his quirk. Him and Katsuki had grown distant, even though they had made the promise to become partners, the promise faded with time as Izuku's quirk developed. Well... develop is too strong a term, more accurate would be switch what it could do. Some days it was spikes on the arms strong enough to cut steel, others it were wings capable of going 60 km/h in just a three second liftoff with an endurance to match.

But Katsuki just saw him as the rival to his dream of becoming The Number One Hero, while they both wanted to go to UA only Katsuki thought he was the only one worthy of it. So Izuku has tried keeping his distance, but Katsuki was determined to remind him that he was someone below him.

But another voice always was there, encouraging him to stand up for himself, to fight Katsuki and prove him wrong.

He did once, but they both got in trouble for damaging the school. So he just tried to ignore the voice, but it was very compelling. It gave him advice and answers (really helped him get to the top of class), and they seemed to always turn out well enough, but he always wants an aggressive approach towards people. While it has helped Izuku's confidence (he doesn't think he would have made a cohesive sentence for the heroes that morning if it didn't), he doesn't want to hurt people. So he plans to kill two birds with one stone in becoming a hero. Getting the voices more aggressive tendencies off his back, while also achieving his dreams.

The day starts and ends with little events happening, the only thing that really happened was the class getting there career aptitudes thrown in the air and it being announced that both he and Bakugou wish to go to UA. Katsuki was visibly annoyed at his thunder being stolen, the class was well aware of both of their dreams and didn't bat an eye. But everyone in the class was waiting to see if Katsuki would blow up (in either sense of the word), he somehow kept his cool and the rest of class continued as normal.

Because Bakugou waited until the school's end to punish deku for insinuating he was even close to his level of skill or power.

His vengence came from a light suggestion to stay the hell away from UA and what will be his story of meteoric glory, taking Izuku's notebook and reading from it aloud. "What is this religious shit, you starting some hero cult? I knew you were into heroes but this is just a bit much".

Izuku's way of writing about heroes has been described as strange, as he tends to use terms to make them seem more awe inspiring and like miracles. But to those not familiar to either how his quirk appeared or how it works, it would just seem unhinged.

So Bakugou responded in the only way he could think in that moment, blowing up the notebook and telling Izuku if he really wanted to talk to gods so badly that he should just jump off the roof and hope they find him 'worthy'.

Izuku felt what little respect that remained for the boy crumble then and there as his eyes filled with red, malice, and hate. When he could see clearly again he was down a different path than his usual walk home. Under a bridge, his hands were slick something slimy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Friday for the Ultramarines release, however, due to school, work and trying to think of a good ending I was unable to get it out by Friday. I'm releasing it now as a first part of a two part chapter.
> 
> Enjoy, leave criticisms and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> For all those curious, yes I have been gone awhile and hopefully no, I won't drop this story too. After some trying out different story styles as a GM, I've finally decided to pick up fanfic writing again.
> 
> This story is also being made in honor of Horus Heresy Legions at last adding the Word Bearers into the game as apart of the Calth expansion (by the time your reading this, the event will hopefully get reinforcements).
> 
> Hope you enjoy


End file.
